Fishy Face
by B.K. Reminiscent
Summary: Just a little onechapter thing my friend and I did because we were bored. It was inspired by me grabbing her face and making it a fishy face. So, enjoy the humor.


Edward was standing next to me, his arm draped over my shoulder. I felt so unimportant next to him (even though he told me never to think it again). I wanted to touch his face but we were taking pictures and if I moved it would be a blur- it's a different story for him and his family.

"Smile, please," the camera lady instructed. I put on my most believable smile. A light flashed and blinded me for a moment.

Finally it was over. I hated taking pictures, especially with him because he was so beautiful. He took my hand in his cold marble hand. I didn't care how cold it was, I would have taken it even if it gave me frost bite.

After the dreadful photos were finished, Edward and I returned to his home. No matter how many times I sat beside him in that Volvo, I'd never get used to his reckless driving. But I held tightly to the door beside me and felt a little safer.

Once we returned, Edward led me to his room, and I lingered nervously in the door way as he glided gracefully into the immaculate room. He beckoned to me with an exquisite, slender finger. I stumbled over to him and let him hug me. I always felt safer in his arms than anywhere else in the world.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Curiosity filled his velvet voice.

My cheeks flushed a little as I debated whether or not to give him an honest answer. I was sure he could tell if I was lying, though. "You don't want to know."

"Of course I do," he prodded gently, his curiosity playing on his lips in a delicate smile.

"Well, I was thinking," I began hesitantly, "that you look fantastic in those pants."

He laughed, a musical sound echoing off the walls. "Thank you."

No problem, I thought. "You're welcome." I smiled tentatively up at him. I loved staring into his mysterious black -sometimes liquid topaz- eyes. They were as mystifying as his way of life.

His marble hands came up to cup my cheeks, capturing my face so I could not look away. At first, I thought he would kiss me, but that was not the case. Edward squeezed my cheeks together, causing my lips to pucker like a goldfish. I wrinkled my brow, thoroughly confused. "What are you doing?" I mumbled, trying to speak over the tight hold he had on my face.

He eyed me speculatively. "You look funny," he commented. I wondered if he was going to answer my question. He looked at me for a second before he spoke again. "I was making you make a funny face."

"Why?" I questioned. It was getting harder and harder to talk with him holding my face this way.

"Because I want to," was all he answered. Then he burst into a roar of laughter. He still sounded like a god to me.

I had never known Edward to be so easily amused. Was my face _really_ that funny, I wondered. His continued laughter answered my thoughts affirmatively. I must've looked awfully silly.

"What's so funny?" I heard Emmett's voice call from behind the door.

"Come in and see for yourself," Edward invited, his body shaking slightly as he tried to suppress his laughter long enough to speak.

The door swung open. Emmett loped gracefully into Edward's room as he tried to find what we were doing. Panic filled my eyes. I didn't want to be seen like this! How could he let this happen? I looked like a idiot. Finally, Emmett found my face.

A humongous grin spread over his lips. He burst into laughter just as Edward had.

I tried to free my face from his strong, but gentle, grasp.

I knew I was definitely doomed when Emmett invited another of their "siblings" into the room. "Jasper! Come take a look at this!"

Why? That was all I could think. Why did I have to look silly? I frowned a little, but I guess Edward's grip distorted the frown. Unfortunately, it sent him into another enormous fit of laughter.

Jasper waltzed into the room to join the band of cackling vampires. He peered around Edward's shoulder and peeked at my face. I was shocked by his reaction.

He fell to the floor and rolled around like a dog shaking violently with laughter. When it calmed down a bit he stood and brushed his clothes off, still chortling.

"Alice!" he shouted, even there was no need to shout for her. I was sure Alice could have heard him even if she were a mile away.

Alice danced into the room, her eyes bright with wonder. "What's going on?" she inquired, but her voice was bit off by her own giggles as she caught sight of my fishy face.

"Alice, please!" I begged, trying to wriggle away from Edward. It might have been funny if the whole family wasn't being invited to see my puckered lips and squashed cheeks.

My words only caused me more humiliation. They came out slurred. Everyone laughed harder than they ever had around me. Alice was falling over Jasper, her laughter passing through her to him. Her angelic giggles calmed down enough for her to invite another person - vampire - into the room.

"Carlisle," she said, her face delighted at thought of more chuckling. Soon afterward, Carlisle joined us in Edward's bedroom.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned. "You all are making an awful lot of racket in here."

"Oh, it's all Bella's fault," Edward informed him, looking over his shoulder at the other vampire. "Why don't you take a look for yourself at what she's done?"

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, stepping around Edward. As soon as he did this, though, he froze where he was. Then he joined the chorus of musical laughs, grinning like a maniac.

It was very amusing to hear them all laughing, but it was not amusing that they were laughing at me. I had never heard them all laugh so much before. I was hoping that Rosalie and Esme would stay

away from this crowded room and go about their business.

My wishes were not fulfilled. Both of them pranced into the room, interest flooding their beautiful faces. Edward's head turned so that he could talk to them better.

"If you would like to know why we are laughing," Edward chortled,"then come over here." He had obviously read their minds.

Esme and Rosalie strolled over to where the rest of the group was. Esme's mouth opened slightly. "Oh my," she breathed, her calm face lighting up as she hopped on the bandwagon of hysterical vampires.

Rosalie's reaction was more controlled than the others, but I could see she wouldn't be able to hold back the giggles behind a small smile much longer. Emmett jabbed her in the side with his elbow and Rosalie let the laughter flow from her delicate lips without holding back. Oh Lord. I even had Rosalie laughing.

Now I'd done it. The whole family was laughing. I don't know how much longer my face could stay like this. I was only human, after all, and it was beginning to hurt my cheeks. Thankfully, Edward sensed my thoughts. It was weird how he could do that. He couldn't read them, but it was like he felt what I did.

Edward let his cold hands drop to his sides, but he was still chuckling.

I crinkled my face into a glare and crossed my arms. He just kept laughing. I glanced at the clock on the wall; it was 6 o'clock. If I didn't leave now, Charlie would go without dinner. And, I was a bit hungry myself.

I tried to slip from the room unnoticed as the vampires continued to slap their knees, snort, and chuckle. None of them were paying much attention anymore. They were wrapped up in their own laughter and the vivid memory of my fish face.

As I did my best to make it out of Edward's bedroom safely, though, I stumbled over a stray cord and was sent tumbling into the floor with a loud thud. I moaned in agony and humiliation as the laughter grew more obnoxious. So much for leaving without being noticed.

I bounced up and hurried out of the door. Edward caught up with me and tugged me back against him, his hard skin banging into my soft flesh. He stopped laughing long enough to lift his hand and hold my chin. I looked at him, irritation dancing in my eyes. He ignored that and bent down to kiss me. It lasted only lasted for a moment - his eyes were black, a sign of thirst. He let me go and watched me stumble and trip my way down the stairs. He always left me dazed and disoriented after he kissed me. But I didn't complain. Why would I? I enjoyed the kisses way too much.

When I exited the house, I tried to decide whether or not I was mad. The experience was utterly embarrassing, but that one sweet kiss seemed to douse my fury. I climbed into my truck and fumbled in my pocket for the keys before shoving them into the ignition. I brought my truck's engine to life with a noisy roar.

Their laughter lingered in my head as I began my journey back home to Charlie. There were so many things on my mind. The anger, the embarrassment, the photos, and what I would fix Charlie for dinner.

I barely paid attention to where I was going. I could find the turn off to his house easier than ever. (I had come over to his house everyday since I'd been off punishment.) I hurried home, desperate to try to beat Charlie home. I didn't want to get into more trouble by falling back on my chores. I came around the corner where my house sat.

Charlie's cruiser was parked there. I sighed in frustration. I pulled into the sodden driveway and killed the engine. Everything was quiet for a moment. Then I hopped out of my truck and the faint squishing of my feet filled the air.

I had almost made it to the front door when it hit me. Well, actually, when _he_ hit me. I squealed and was thrown into the mud, my face instantly becoming covered in the muck. "Jacob!" I growled.

I instantly heard Jacob's laughter. What was it with people laughing at me today? But when I looked up at Jacob, his laughter died and his face looked vicious. "Charlie's letting you hang with the Cullens again?"

"Yeah," I snarled. "What's it to you?"

I hated being mean to him, but there was no other way for him to understand that I loved the Cullens...and their crazy laughter.

"Nothing," he replied, looking away. He stared into the forest that I knew prowled behind me.

"Well," I prodded. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to visit you," Jacob responded. He turned back to me, his eyes wistful. "But I can see that you are busy hanging out with...your beloved...bloodsuckers."

As much as I usually liked Jacob, it always really got me riled up when he referred to Edward and his family as bloodsuckers. "Stop it, Jacob," I warned, clenching my jaw and pushing myself up out of the wet earth. "They aren't like that."

"They're still bloodsuckers, Bella!" Jacob protested, growing angry as well. He stood and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me momentarily. "Why won't you listen to me? You could be hurt!"

"The Cullens would never hurt me!" I spat at him, my eyes burning with the anger flaming inside me. "And what about you? Do you think it's any safer for me to be around you? How do I know you won't hurt me?"

His hands still rested on my shoulders; I brushed them off. He turned away again. I sighed, catching his attention once more.

"Because, Bella..."he grumbled. "I could never live with myself If I did that to you.." His husky voice trailed off.

"I've heard that before," I said. "But not from you." He understood what I meant and nodded.

"I miss you," he informed me. I suddenly felt horrible. That was an awful thing for me to say to him.

"Then why don't you just accept things the way they are and just let it go?" I asked him, my voice wavering a little. I swallowed, promising myself I would not bawl like a baby.

"I don't know," he replied, his voice losing its anger and volume. "I just _can't_. Things were decided a long time ago and they will never change."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because..." he didn't finish.

"Sam won't let it happen? Or because you are too selfish to understand that I love that family?" I finished his thoughts. "Look, Jacob. I still want to be your friend. But I love Edward and I will stay with him forever."

That was the truth. I would be one of them soon, whether Jacob liked it or not. Then I walked over to him and hugged him. I didn't cry. I had made a promise to myself and I was going to keep it. He hugged me back and let go. I smiled and then watched him go.

He crossed the road and stalked into the trees. I ran from where I was. I couldn't stand it when Jacob did this to me. With him it was one or the other, never both.


End file.
